Desideratum
by Kakashi's Follower
Summary: Kakashi can't keep his feelings locked away forever.After rejecting so many women,he can actually let his emotions out.My first Naruto Fanfic!Rated for later chapters.
1. In which he thinks it's his fault

**T.i.t.l.e Desideratum**

**D.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r I do not own any Naruto characters,sadly.  
**

**P.a.i.r.i.n.g Kakashi and some random madeup character!**

**S.u.m.m.a.r.y Kakashi can't keep his feelings locked away forever.After rejecting so many women,he can actually let his emotions all out now.Possibly rated for later chapters.  
**

* * *

A wisp of wind slowly came in through the window and ruffled the head of grey hair slightly.He could hear the rain come bombarding down on his apartment roof in a barrage.He laid back so his head hit the pillow and tried to go to sleep.But he couldn't.He was sick and a migraine was keeping him up and the storm wasn't helping. 

In hopes of going to sleep,Kakashi got out of bed and slowly strolled over to the window.Pulling it down shut,he saw two figures in the dark carrying a stretcher._Why would they need a stretcher during this time?There were no-_ His train of thought ended right there.He had been asked to go on an important mission by the Hokage,but he was much more ill then.

So they had sent a replacement by herself.It didn't seem fair seeing how she was only sixteen years old.On the stretcher,he made out a faint,but visible outline of a girl's body.Her pale skin seemed luminescent in the dark of the night.He had just decided that he would visit her at the hospital in the morning to make up for having to send her in his place.

Kakashi made his usual 'hm' sound when he noticed that the two men carrying the stretcher were Asuma and Genma.It was odd because they weren't on the mission.The Hokage must have sent them to find her.After all,transporting a very important person to his destination in the middle of a war was a very important mission,even for a ninja with no jounin standards.

Kakashi wasn't saying she wasn't fit to be a jounin,but she hadn't passed her exams to become one.Yawning,he decided to deal with this matter in the morning.Kakashi scratched the back of his neck lazily and crawled back into his bed.

* * *

**The Morning**

"She has lost a huge amount of blood and chakra."Asuma said,helping deliver the unconscious woman to one of the hospital beds."She's not even a jounin yet and she is one of the best Shinobi we have."Genma said,helping Iruka lift the girl onto the bed."It would be a shame if she died right now."

They both turned to leave as a nurse came in."All right,you two can leave now.I'm sure she'll be fine."The nurse's voice was that of a doting grandmother.Even though she looked too young to be a grandmother,that's what she sounded like.Asuma and Genma walked through the hospital's corridors looking for the exit and stopped when they saw Kakashi.

"I though you were sick."Genma told Kakashi,as he pushed past the two Shinobi."What can I say,I got better."Kakashi said as he turned a corner and stopped at a room door.The nurse had already finished changing the injured Shinobi into a hospital gown and she was under the covers."Kakashi-san!"The nurse said,turning her head."What brings you here?I thought you disliked hospitals."

"I came to see someone.Can I come in?"Kakashi said,walking in as the nurse nodded."She's still sleeping though.Try not to wake her."The nurse told Kakashi as she departed from the room.

Kakashi averted his gaze from the nurse to the clipboard at the end of the bed.He picked it up and read the name."Harue Ichigawa..."Kakashi said,placing the clipboard back where it was.

Kakashi walked over to the side of the bed and sat on the stool,averting his gaze to the girl.Her hair color was that of a raven and it stopped roughly at her shoulders.

Her bangs were parted to the left,giving clear view of her closed eyes and -- was that blood?Kakashi's arm seemed to have a mind of it's own as he reached out towards her forehead and lightly ran his finger over the bloody area of her forehead.

"Hm..."Harue muttered,discomfort creeping over her face._That spot must be an open wound._ Kakashi thought as he ran his eyes over her body.Her chest slowly moved up and down as she took in air and blew it back out.

Her hand was covered in blood but it wasn't a wound.Harue's hand was trembling as if she was having a bad dream.When Kakashi was in the hospital a few years ago,he had many bad dreams from the battle that rendered him useless and in the hospital.

Kakashi looked up as he heard footsteps."Sakura?"Kakashi said,apparently confused."What are you doing here?"Sakura was only thirteen and didn't seem like the sort of person that would visit someone in the hospital unless it was that Uchiha kid.Sasuke.

"Oh!Kakashi-sensei!I didn't see you there."Sakura told her former sensei.Her sensei was now Tsunade because Kakashi was now only training Sasuke and Naruto.

"I'm actually visiting my cousin,Harue."Sakura said,walking over to the bed and sitting on it.She reached for Harue's left arm and thoroughly examined the bracelet she was wearing.

"She's your cousin?"Kakashi said,trying to confirm this fact."I don't recall you mentioning you have a cousing named Harue."Sakura slowly placed Harue's arm on her stomach,where it had been.

"Like you told us sensei,there are some secrets can never be told."Sakura's face turned to deep concern as her green eyes averted their gaze to the sleeping girl."She's okay Sakura.The nurse said she'll be fine."Kakashi reassured the pink haired girl.

"I guess I'll believe you Kakashi-sensei.Have a nice day."Sakura said,leaving the Harue's hospital room.

Kakashi stood up and ran his hand through her hair slightly and left the hospital.As they days went by,the night when she was on the stretcher,when she was in the hospital,and Harue bloodstained haunted his memories.

One night he dreamt of Sakura throwing shuriken at him and ended his life right there for making Harue suffer the pain of that mission.In his dreams he was frozen and could not move.Not even reach out to help Harue in her mission.

Every night he woke up with a cold sweat.Kakashi had to go see for himself if Harue was all right.Two weeks after Harue got back from her mission,Kakashi made a trip to the hospital and asked to see Harue Ichigawa

."I'm sorry,you're too late.We just released her about an hour ago."A doctor told Kakashi."It was strange,waking up from a coma in two weeks."The doctor trailed off as he had patients to see._Where would I find a girl who had just left the hospital?_

Kakashi spent all day looking for her to apologize but Harue was no where to be seen.As sunset grew nearer,Kakashi decided to go home,eat dinner,and possibly go to bed.He arrived at his home and unlocked the door,going inside.

Kakashi entered the kitchen and took out leftover noodles to eat.As he ate,his normal train of thought kept going back to his nightmares.The thought of a thirteen year old girl murdering him and putting him on his deathbed scared him.

Kakashi dropped his bowl in the sink and retired to his bedroom.Removing his head band,he removed his mask too.Kakashi removed his vest,pulled off his shirt and took off his pants until he was in nothing but boxer shorts.He crawled into bed and the one thought that got him to sleep was sort of depressing.

_It's all my fault..._

* * *

_  
_Sorry for the short chapter!Unless it isn't short...I usually write short chapters...Oh well..Review please!!! Even I have to know what happens to Kakashi.And I wrote 1332 words!  



	2. In which Kakashi goes on a date

**T.i.t.l.e Desideratum**

**D.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r I do not own any Naruto characters,sadly.  
**

**P.a.i.r.i.n.g Kakashi and some random madeup character!**

**S.u.m.m.a.r.y Kakashi can't keep his feelings locked away forever.After rejecting so many women,he can actually let his emotions all out now.Possibly rated for later chapters.  
**

* * *

**Recap: **

Kakashi dropped his bowl in the sink and retired to his bedroom.Removing his head band,he removed his mask too.Kakashi removed his vest,pulled off his shirt and took off his pants until he was in nothing but boxer shorts.He crawled into bed and the one thought that got him to sleep was sort of depressing.

_It's all my fault..._

**The Story:**

An ear shattering scream filled the night as Harue bolted upright in her bed.She probably woke up Sakura and her parents.But Harue couldn't help it,memories of the battle kept flooding into her head and creating an illusionary wall in front of her eyes.

_  
_"Harue-chan!What's wrong?"Mrs.Haruno asked,as she burst in the door.She was greeted by a trembling Harue looking down at her quivering hands."I'm sorry for waking you..."Harue apologized to her aunt.

"I'm sorry Harue-chan,but if you're going to keep screaming in the middle of the night,we're going to have to take you back to the hospital to get you checked out."Harue's face dropped a bit."Yes...I know..."She replied,crawling under the covers and going back to sleep.

In the morning,when Harue woke up,she changed from a nightgown to a long-sleeved indigo shirt and a black skirt that went to her ankles.Of course she was barefoot because she didn't feel like wearing shoes.

Harue felt even better now that she was outside.She took in a deep breathe and inhaled the scent of fall.Then she saw something that made her stop in her tracks.

It was a man with grey hair reading Icha Icha Paradise.Harue has been wondering where to get that book because she wanted to see what it was about.

Without thinking she took off towards him and he must have sensed another Shinobi's chakra because looked up."Can I..."Kakashi trailed off when he realized who it was."Harue Ichigawa?"He asked,then noted the confused look on Harue's face.

"How did you know my name?"Harue asked him,stepping forward out of curiosity.Kakashi retreated a step back from Harue."I am Kakashi Hatake.I was the one sick and you filled in for me.I am sorry."He said,in the monotone voice he always had but at leasy he was trying to be sincere.

"I just came over to see where you got that book,I don't think there's anything to be sorry about."Harue confessed.She was talking to a complete stranger and yet she felt safe.

"Oh,I got this at the bookstore."Kakashi told her.It felt kind of weird talking to a girl that almost died because of you.He also felt a mix of emotions in his gut.He sort of liked her and yet if he went out with her,she would only get hurt.Kakashi knew that if he had sex with someone,it would only relieve sexual tension and then dump her.

That would hurt her even more and he didn't want that to happen considering the fact that she has been put through a lot and Sakura told him that Harue has been waking up in the middle of the night screaming and sometimes even crying."To make up for you having to go on the mission instead of me,why don't we go out to eat tonight?My treat."Kakashi would do anything to make her feel better.

Harue paused for a moment,pondering his question.Her gaze averted up at his face and all she could she was that one eye,the rest of his face seemed to by covered by his head band and his mask.How she wondered what he looked like without his mask on.To her,Kakashi was a man of mystery,as her eyes took in every detail of his face,she tried to imagine what Kakashi looked like under there.

Kakashi watched as Harue seemed to be deep in thought until her gaze moved up to his face and her eyes wandered along,it made him feel uneasy._What is she trying to do?_Kakashi thought,as Harue snapped back to reality."Sure.I would love to."There was a bit of hesitation in her voice and now Kakashi had to spend his savings.

"I guess I'll meet you at Sakura's house.Bye."Kakashi said his farewell and disappeared leaving only a couple leaves.Harue sighed.She had just met him but there was something about him.Something that attracted her to him.She didn't know what it was,but she liked it.

Kakashi was standing in the store in the bread aisle.The clerk was watching him stand there for ten mintes.Either he fell asleep or he was daydreaming about something.The truth was he was deciding which bread to get."White or wheat.."As soon as he decided,he purchased it and started walking home with a bag of white bread.

**Later**

Kakashi knocked on Sakura's front door and her mother answered."Kakashi?What brings you here?"Mrs,Haruno asked Kakashi while looking him over."Is Harue here?"He asked as he saw Harue suddenlt appear behind Mrs.Haruno."Yeah...she is."Harue told him,slipping past Mrs.Haruno and stepped outside.

Kakashi slid the door close and turned to look at Harue.She was wearing a pair of indigo pants and a sleeveless black shirt."Come on."Kakashi said,starting to head off."So where should we go?"He asked,turning his head back to Harue."Um...I don't know...you can pick."Harue told him.

Even though she lived here,she didn't know much places."All on then."He said once again,holding out his arm.Harue took it and they walked through the town.The only light there was in the town was the moon.After about ten minutes of walking,they reached the outskirts of town and saw a pub.

It was hard to believe,but Harue had never been to a pub and didn't know if she was allowed."Am I allowed?"She asked,her head turning to face Kakashi."There's no age limit."Kakashi said,as he felt Harue's arm squeeze tighter around his own."Nervous?"He asked,his eye looked over at her.He wasn't sure if she was going to freak out.

As soon as they went inside,they got a table that was close to the door just in case Harue wanted to get out of there.A waiter guy person came over and asked what they would like."Sake."Kakashi replied,then the two men looked over at Harue."Um...Sake..."She said slowly.The waiter left for a few minutes and came back with two glasses of Sake.

After about a bottle or two of the stuff,Kakashi remained sober but Harue was drunk."Woah..."She trailed off,rubbing her head.She didn't feel exactly the same.She felt...different.Like she was in a different world."Harue,I think we should go now."Kakashi said,standing up and pulling Harue onto her feet by her elbow.

They both left the tavern and started the walk back to the Haruno House.Harue was so drunk that she was hugging Kakashi's arm and saying stuff like 'Your arm smells nice...'.Kakashi just got the idea that getting her drunk like this was a bad idea.Haure looked up at Kakashi and noticed his mask."W-what's under your mask?"She asked,still kind of drunk.

Kakashi looked at her."It's...nothing."He told her as he kept on walking."It makes you mysterious..."Harue kept on talking about his mask."So how come you won't tell anyone about it?"Harue kept asking."I'll keep your secret..."Harue said,kind of quietly.Her eyelids drooped slightly,as if she was tired.

It looked like Harue was going to go to sleep right there,it seemed that way until she did.She was slowing Kakashi down so he picked her up bridal style and carried her all the way home.When they were about half-way there,Harue woke up."Huh...?Why does my head hurt..."She asked Kakashi while she looked up at him.

"It's called a hangover."Kakashi said,in the monotone voice that was originally his."You're pretty when there's three of you..."Harue babbled on.The sake she had drank was causing her to see triples of Kakashi."Uh...thank you."Kakashi said,he then became more tense when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kakashi wasn't used to this kind of behavior.Harue leaned her head on his chest and Kakashi thought he was going to lose it."Why can't I see what's under your mask?"Harue asked him once again.Kakashi sighed,but his sigh quickly went away when Harue squeezed him tightly has if to give him a hug.

"Because I said so."Kakashi said,he then let Harue down on the ground when they reached Sakura's house."Thank you!"Harue said,going inside and waving goodbye.Kakashi raised his hand to give her his signature wave and he jumped high into the air and landed at his apartment.

**Next Day**

Kakashi sat outside his apartment until Asuma came over."Kakashi!"He called until Kakashi looked up from his book."Hm."He murmered."The Hokage has a mission for you.You have to kill this really perverted man.He slaughtered many shinobi for no apparent reason and he's really close to killing the Hokage."Asuma told Kakashi."He resides in a village only about two days away."And with that Asuma disappeared.

Kakashi scratched the back of his neck lazily.How was he going to distract the man while he killed off the guards?Then it hit him.

_Harue Ichigawa_

* * *

_  
_I think that was kind of long...Anyway please review!I'll update when I get eight reviews! 


End file.
